


On demand

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny peruses Steve's recent rentals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On demand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  **Beta:** Un-beta'd, concrit is welcomed.  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers through 03.04.  
>  **Notes:**  
>  1) [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** made me a fabulous fabulous icon, I have no gif skills with which to gift her back. All I have are the men porning in my brain. I hope you enjoy, babe!  
>  2) Freakishly enough, I have never rented an explicit movie via cable. I'm guessing at the protocols, sorry if my guesses are off.

Steve heard the television on as he walked into the house drying off. It had to be Danny. Burglars wouldn’t stop to check the quality of the television picture before stealing it; uninvited guests would have waited to finish his swim on the lanai. Only Danny grabbed the remote and settled in.

He went through the kitchen on his way, grabbed a bottle of water, and the sound of what Danny was watching hit him. That wasn’t just any background music. He leaned against the doorjamb when he made it to the front room. “What are you watching? Most people watch porn in their own home.”

Danny shifted his wide eyes from the TV to Steve, back to the screen, and once again to the man. He hit the pause button on the remote. “What am _I_ watching? What are you watching Steven? _I_ very innocently walked into your house, saw that you were out swimming and decided to see what you may had rented on demand lately-“

Steve went pale and stood up straight.

“Yeah, exactly. I mean, I’m not judging or anything, I just hadn’t expected _that_ to be on your TV.” Danny gestured wildly at the screen the changer in his hand.

Steve, horrified, stepped slowly into the room until he could view the screen. Sure enough, two naked men were on the TV, one with his hands holding his own legs in the air, while his… _friend_ licked his asshole. “Honestly, man… I thought it was the other movie, I wasn’t paying close attention when I ordered it.”

“I’m going to give you a pass as to why you were planning on watching a teenage dystopian movie. Let’s just go to the fact that even _I_ knew with a title like that, it had to be porn. Didn’t know it was all guy on guy, but I did now it was explicit adult material. And let’s also not skip the part where you watched the whole thing. It didn’t ask me if I wanted to resume watching, it asked if I wanted to watch it again. _And,_ how did you miss when it asked if you were old enough to watch it?”

Steve sank into the chair and closed his eyes. “I’m an adult D. I watch porn. I don’t have parental controls set up.” He scrubbed at his face and the volume in his voice went down. “Once I figured it out, I was paying for it whether I watched it or not. Might as well watch-“ Steve opened his eyes and sat forward. Pointed at the TV and looked Danny dead in the eye. “This is not the opening scene. You’ve been watching it for a while.”

“I have.” Danny owned it. “Gabby rented a couple of soft core ones, nothing …” He pointed vaguely at the screen. Then he hit the play button.

The partners sat and silently watched the rental for a few minutes, 10 minutes, maybe 20, a half hour max.

“How is any man that flexible?”

“It just takes practice? Maybe yoga.”

“Oh sure, right!” Danny rolled his eyes and huffed. “Can you bend like that?”

“Classified.”

Danny looked fully away from the film and stared pointedly at Steve. Steve just smirked.

“So… this is working for you, huh?”

“Obviously.” Danny sat back and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

Minutes later, when the threesome on the screen had shot all over each other, Danny asked. “You too?”

“Yeah.” Steve said quietly.

Danny shut off the TV and stood. They had plans for their day off of going… Danny couldn’t remember anymore. He simply climbed into the chair straddling Steve. “It would have been more believable, babe,” Danny breathed the words into Steve’s neck. “If you had said that Doris must have ordered it.” He untied the swim trunks and reached his hand in. “Next time just own it.”

Steve’s answer was a low groan as his hands held onto Danny’s ass.


End file.
